Weight Gain plus a Vampire
by SaruKaminari
Summary: A new Baking Teacher proves to affect Tsukune and Moka's waistlines to extreme proportions over the new semester...


Weight Gain+a Vampire

This new teacher, Jikan Oyatsu proved to be very interesting, and a stark change from the norm around Yokai Academy.

She was plump, with a certain soft and put together frame rather than a giggly, cellulite ridden mess. Black hair, pale skin, and a bubbly attitude proved to make her very popular around the teacher's lounge and even with most of her students.

She was a Sweets Demon, a lesser known subspecies of the unholy branch of monsters that naturally lived to serve others, usually in the form of baked goods and sweets. Naturally, she was a perfect choice for Yokai Academy's new Baking Course...

------

"Oh Aono-Kun!" she sweetly motioned him to come to her with a porky finger, "Would you please come and sample this cake for me?"

Tsukune smiled and bit off the small portion of cake pierced by the teacher's trusty fork. She smiled devilishly, "Mmm, how is it?" Tsukune chewed and swallowed, "It's great, Oyatsu-Sensei." The plump teacher's smile stretched across her chubby cheeks, "That's good, Aono-kun, I wouldn't have my star student wasting away on crappy cakes..."

She turned to her next 'star student', "And how are your dumplings, Akashiya-chan?" Moka grinned, "They're fantastic Oyashi-sensei!"

-------

"I don't know about that new teacher." Kurumu trailed off, "She's been holding Tsukune after class a whole lot."

Yukari piped up, "Don't get your panties in a bunch; she's holding Moka-san after class too." Kurumu shot a glare at her friend, "Like I care about what some teacher does to Moka, Oyatsu-Sensei can hold her back all she wants, just not my Tsukune!"

Yukari poked the succubus's breasts, "You're just mad because Oyatsu-Sensei's breasts are big enough to give yours a run for their money."

A red hue crept slowly onto Kurumu's face, "N-No way, mine are much bigger than that fatass teacher's!" the little witch grinned sarcastically at her friend's outburst, "What I mean was that she seems to hold Tsukune after class, alone, with her, for at least an hour every day!"

Yukari sadly sighed, "I know what you mean though, I've missed my daily cuddle session with Moka and Tsukune at least ten times." the witch rested her cheek sullenly in her dainty palm. "Please, you can't have a proper cuddle session without breasts like these." to prove her point, Kurumu jostled her generous bosom

Yukari stood up and puffed her chest against Kurumu's, "Oh really?" she argued, "Well if only your IQ was as big as your bra size." she quipped

"What'd you say pancake chest?!"

----

After a small fight involving ripping, tearing, several basins being summoned, and some very unladylike words between the two, they were interrupted by a loud "AIYYYEEEEEE!!"

Halting their squabble briefly, the two looked towards the squeal to find Moka necking with Tsukune yet again. The vampiress moaned passionately as the boy drooped down to the floor lifelessly, "Oh Tsukune, your blood just tastes so much sweeter lately..."

"Moka!!" Kurumu barked, "I can't leave you two alone for five seconds without Tsukune getting the life sucked out of him!" she slapped Moka's hand away from her face.

"Actually, they weren't alone." a voice came from a bush which had seemingly frozen to the touch.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" Tsukune yelled, quickly recovered as usual. Mizore rearranged the bushes to reveal her pale face, "I've been tailing you two the whole time."

Moka and Tsukune blushed weakly, "How long exactly is the whole time?" Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "Ah-um..." Tsukune stuttered, "About thirty minutes and forty-two seconds." Mizore stated matter-of-factly. "Be quiet!" Moka squealed comically at her frosty friend. "Anyway, how about we head to the Newspaper Club?" Tsukune suggested; eager to change the subject.

Kurumu's eye caught Tsukune's pants stretched against his fuller legs, "Ooh, I like a man with a tush." she accidentally said out loud. "What?!" everyone asked out loud.

The succubus covered her mouth, embarrassed. "I just meant that-" but Jikan pulled the boy away. "Excuse me Kurono-chan, may I borrow Aono-kun for a second?" she asked cutely. The plump teacher grabbed Moka next, "And Akashiya-chan too, Aono-kun will need some help for what I have planned."

Without much of a choice, Kurumu Yukari and Mizore simply nodded as the plump teacher waddled away with their friends.

------

Moka and Tsukune each took big bites from the chocolate cake that Ms. Oyashi had given them. "Mmmph, this is great!" Moka said through chocolate covered lips, "Oyashi-Sensei has really outdone herself with this one! Moka's pale, fleshy stomach peeped out of her uniform top and bunched up into little rolls

Tsukune grunted, "You know, Moka..." he started, "I'm glad that you decided to take this baking class with me, I would have felt really out of place." Moka blushed slightly, "Because you're the only guy?" Tsukune's eye twitched slightly, "Err, no... Because I can't cook, but that too..."

Jikan emerged seemingly from hammerspace with a plate of cookies, "Now now you too, you'll never get anything done if you keep yakking away!"

-------

"There seems to be a lot more of you to grab lately, Tsukune-kun." Mizore groped Tsukune's small, yet noticeable potbelly. Tsukune erupted in embarrassment and let out a terrified squeak, "D-Don't grope me!!"

Kurumu eyed his stomach suspiciously; it drooped over his waistline slightly and jutted out a few inches from his initial waistline. "You do seem to be getting a little pudgy lately, Tsukune..." she then glomped the poor boy, "But it doesn't matter to me, you're just as sexy with a little weight!"

Seeing Mizore groping Tsukune's stomach and Kurumu wedging his chubby face in between her breasts, Moka's face turned redder than the cherry sundaes that Ms. Oyashi had made for them the other day. Yukari poked Moka's stomach, "You too Moka-san, you're both getting fat!"

The pink haired vampire jumped up at Yukari's soft jab, the sudden force causing the first two buttons on her uniform to burst off and peg both Kurumu and Mizore in their respective heads.

"Ow!" Kurumu yelped, rubbing the big red spot that adorned her forehead, "Chill out Moka, it's not you have to worry about your figure, since Tsukune's mine and all." Kurumu gestured to the latter's busted braline as she hugged Tsukune's soft arm, much to his dismay.

"H-hey!" Tsukune and Moka squeaked in unison

---

A few hours later...

Tsukune shuddered as Moka sucked the blood from his veins yet again. "I'm sorry Tsukune, but I just seem to get much hungrier these days..." she said apologetically.

Tsukune's eyes couldn't help but to travel towards Moka's generous breasts, they were indeed getting bigger. The boy felt his paunch rub against his love's own belly through their uniforms. It sent an awkward sensation that radiated from where their stomachs met

Moka sighed dreamily; her belly had finally gotten her fill of Tsukune's plasma. She smacked her lips a little, "Tastes really sweet!" she cheerfully noted as her softened stomach gurgled

-------

"More, more, come on!" Oyashi cheered on her students

Moka greedily shoveled the teacher's confections into her mouth, already testing her fourth uniform with her 200-pound apple shaped frame. Her green eyes glazed over as she gorged with Tsukune, who behaved much in the same manner. His own build busted his uniform's coat buttons an hour ago, allowing his massive belly to spill out.

The two grunted and smacked their lips as Jikan-Sensei baked more and more goodies to feed her students. "So how are the cookies, Akashiya-chan?" she asked from the oven. "Soooo gooood..." Moka groaned in response as her belly burst apart the last of her buttons, spilling out into her lap like cake mix

"And Aono-kun?"

Tsukune grunted as he bit off a few dumplings, some chunks spilling onto his gut. "Mmmm, you should really learn to chew." the baker cooed in a half seductive half motherly way as she waddled over to the two feasting teens, "Can't have my best taste testers choking, now can I?"

She pat their respective bellies, to which they responded by continuing their gorge

------

Moka nervously twitted around on Tsukune's loveseat. He had invited her over for a study break, but the two hadn't gotten much done; both from staring at each other awkwardly and their confining uniforms limiting their movements

"So..." Tsukune nervously started, a fat arm rubbing the back of his head. "So." Moka parroted, just as embarrassed.

The brunette shifted a bulky thigh, causing some of his fat to brush against Moka's. They both retreated further away from each other as best their flab would allow. Moka looked at Tsukune, and vice versa. Their cherubic faces both flushed with embarrassment

Suddenly Tsukune's stomach rumbled, he grunted as he heaved his hefty behind from the compact couch, the empty space allowing Moka's fat to spill out further. Lately they seemed to solve a lot of their awkward moments with food. "I-Is there something wrong, Tsukune?" she peeped

Tsukune's usual polite nature couldn't help but be influenced by his appetite; he kept one eye on Moka and one eye on his mini fridge. "Oh, it's... it's nothing, err... Moka, Moka-san, I was just -slurp- going to get... get some food."

At the sound of food, Moka started to sweat. "Oh, that sounds lovely Tsukune!" she eagerly declared, trying to heft her own fat from the couch, "D-do you have brownies?" constant gorging at Oyashi's request (nee demand) proved to really mess with their self control.

--------

"Am I the only one who notices how fat those two have gotten?" Yukari glanced at the image of Moka and Tsukune by the snack machines in her crystal ball

"Am I the only one who notices how wrong this is?!" Kurumu piped up angrily, "How can Tsukune still be attracted to that lardball?!"

Mizore sighed dreamily; "Well, to be fair, Tsukune's become quite the lardball lately too..." her usual almost monotone voice had an eager tone to it

Tsukune's latter worshippers had retreated to the Newspaper room, watching over their mutual love interest and friend (mostly competition) via magical ball of glass. They couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but they had their theories;

"It's gotta be that baking class they signed up for." Yukari concluded, "Think about it, they're surrounded by sweets and candy all period long, and then Oyashi-sensei calls them in there for almost the whole afternoon now!"

"Maybe they're just lazy?" Mizore blushed as she gazed on her increasingly tubby friends.

"I think it's obvious:" Kurumu's boobs jiggled slightly as she wagged a finger knowingly, "Tsukune must like sweets to the point of bloatation and Moka must be trying to get to him, but they've both gotten fat!" her plump lips formed a smile, proud of her deductive skills

Yukari and Mizore both stared at the succubus of the group, "If that were true, then wouldn't Tsukune have jumped at all of your cookies earlier, bazooka breasts?" Mizore burst her blue-haired friend's bubble coldly

Kurumu lurched over the table, breasts bobbing over it marginally, "Say what stalker girl?!"

------

Moka waddled helplessly to her third period class, face beet red and her flab pushing against the already strict confines of her seventh uniform, "I can't -huff- believe that I -puff- can't get to my algebra class!"

She set her heavy, cellulite-ridden ass down on the floor, her gut preventing her from bringing up her chubby knees. "I've really -pant- got to exercise more...." she wheezed feebly

Moka had really grown huge. Her stomach was a giant blob at this point, always pushing out of her uniform no matter the size. Its deep folds wobbled awkwardly at every movement the heavyset vampire made, much to her dismay and embarrassment.

The pink haired student huffed and puffed as she tried her best to get her breath back. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her pathetic muscles had given out, she whined pathetically "Darnit..."

----

Tsukune was having similar difficulties with his own 280 pound self weighing him down. He sat down on a bench outside, barely enough energy lately to make it from his dorm room to his classes. Since he was the only human in the school, he didn't have near as much strength as some of the other more monstrous students. He had gotten a new uniform today too; the starchy-ness of it all didn't help the burning sensation between his thighs either.

Suddenly, Jikan Oyashi sat down next to him, appearing seemingly from nowhere as she often did. "Aww, what's the matter Aono-kun?"

He smiled weakly, "Oh it's nothing, Oyashi-Sensei, it's not important."

She smiled sweetly, "Come on, how can nothing upset you?"

Tsukune looked away slightly, "Well... I guess the fact that I've gai-"

Jikan hushed him quickly, "Hey, I've got the rest of the day free, why don't I get you something to eat back in my room?" her face flushed with excitement.

At the sound of more food to fill his gluttonous maw, Tsukune nodded excitedly, his jowls jiggling wildly. "Good." she smiled.

She led the young man to her room and immediately set a few cakes in front of him, "Now you eat up, I'm going to take something to Headmaster-kun."

---

"He really gives me the creeps." Kurumu shuddered, having just delivered important papers to the headmaster for Ruby. "I swear he reminds me of someone though..." Kurumu couldn't put her finger on another flashy-eyed, glove wearing, gravelly talking weirdo that seemed to stalk the school grounds...

As Kurumu continued to ponder, she failed to notice Ms. Oyashi leading almost 300 pounds of pink haired vampire lumbering down the hall after her for a brownie...

------

"That has got to be it, Tsukune's a chubby chaser!" Kurumu decided

"Well, can't argue with you there." Yukari gazed at the image of Tsukune still gazing longingly at Moka, about 350 pounds of heavy fat each. "You know, I hear that Oyashi-Sensei keeps them all school day?"

"I'm so lonely without my big, bulky Tsukune..." Mizore cooed

Yukari turned, "What do you think Kurumu-cha—"

Kurumu's usually boisterous and loud opinion was absent from this meeting. "Huh… that's odd…" the little witch put a finger to her chin questionably, "Where's Kurumu-Chan?"

---

Kurumu barged into the room marked 'Baking Arts', "Aha!!"

She had walked in on Ms. Oyashi eating lunch, an awkward look on the demoness' face. "Uh... can I help you?" she asked through a mouthful of rice patty, "Are you lost?"

Kurumu pointed an arbitrary finger at her superior, "You've been fattening up my friends!"

Ms. Oyashi blushed slightly, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb, not that that's a stretch for you!" Kurumu continued to object, "You put them under some kind of spell with your food!"

The plump teacher unwedged herself from her chair, "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about!" she held up a cookie, "Here, try one for yourself if you don't believe me!"

Kurumu eyed it suspiciously, it didn't smell off, there weren't any mysterious colors or lumps; they just seemed like regular sugar cookies, much like the ones she made herself, in fact. She took a bite.

"See?" the teacher pulled out a chair, gesturing for Kurumu to sit, "Now, about Aono-kun and Akashiya-Chan's increasing waistlines, I'm sure that they just went a little out of hand, I do tend to feed the a lot though." she placed a plate of cookies in front of Kurumu

The succubus found herself reaching for the sweets on instinct, "Myeah, but-"

"Come on, they'll here soon, I'm sure we can all talk about it over a nice plate of brownies." she placed a plate of said sweets seductively in front of the succubus, who reached for a few as soon as the plate hit the table. Jikan waddled over to her desk and eyed the succubus anxiously

"Alright, but we're goin' to talk abou-"

"Of course we will, don't be shy; take a brownie if you like."

Kurumu eagerly grabbed another chocolaty confection, "Alright, but only a few."


End file.
